Whoop d'Freaking Doo
by Kale Of The Dragons
Summary: Life certainly had a twisted way of letting her know her time was up... Or was it just testing her? The only way she would know was to keep her guard up, and watch someone elses back. The question was... who? Her brother's? Or another's? AU Fem!EdXMale!Win. IMPORTANT: WAS ONCE STUPID DESTINY Chapter 9: Train Wreck
1. Chapter 1: The Dream, And the Not Dream

**First. Fanfic. EVAH!**

**For me, this is a moment man... like a dream...**

**Not really. Anywho, I have a few things to say.**

**IWILLTRYMYBESTESTANDHARDESTTOUPLOADFREQUENTLY! I will attempt uploading like, every friday or saturday. or when i have time. Or something.**

**Now. REVIEW MY PRETTIES! Please? Peace Off!**

**Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist... *tear***

Summary: Destiny had a twisted way of letting her know her time was up. Or was it merely testing her? The only way she could know was staying on her guard and watching someone elses back. But whose? AU fem!ed X male!win Keepin it T rated encase of some stuff...

"Edwina Elric?"

She turned her head, gold eyes blazing as she tried to identify who called her name. She couldnt find anyone suspisous looking. Or official looking either. Then she spotted him, and a look of disbelief passed across her face.

"Is that you, Sister?"

Ed meerly stared. "A-Al?" she whispered. "Is that really you?"

A man with dark blonde hair and even darker gold eyes stepped forwards. He towered over her, a good head taller than she was, but she didnt notice. Yet.

"Al!" she cried happily, throwing herself at him. "Long time no see!"

He chuckled, his hold growing tighter. "It has been too long." he said.

Ed noticed somthing was off about him

"Wait." she said puzzled. "Didnt I see you last week?"

Als hold got even tighter. "Oh, so you havent heard? Alphonse Elric died at the hands of the Great One himself."

Ed watched in horror as her beloved baby brother transformed befor her very eyes.

Ex-Al's gold eyes turned a sickly violet, and leaned to whisper in her ear.

"It was beautiful," the monster said as blonde hair turned into green. "He called out to his sister, beging her to save him..."

Ed couldnot move, feeling only fear and dread course through her body.

"but you never came..." The monster leaned back to look at her and he chuckled darkly.

"You're next."

Ed sat bolt upright with a gasp, clutching her sheets in her hands. She sat there panting, as she mentally reasured herself that Al was in the next room over sleeping peacefully. Lightning Flashed outside, followed by a giant clap of thunder.

"Oh Sh-" she hissed flinching back and falling out of bed. She landed with a thud, swearing a she did so. Ed lay there in defeat as thunder rumbled every few seconds. The sound of rain forcefly beating on her window prevented her from sleeping right there. Not like she could sleep anyways

The hallway light flicked on. Ed gtoaned quietly to herself.

"Sister?" a bleary-eyed Al said. "Ar you alr-what are you doing on the floor?"

He smirked as Ed straightened herself quickly. "I fell out of bed."

Al frowned. "Theres moee though, isn't there?"

Ed scowled at him. "i fell off my bed." she repeated.

Al studied her for a long time, making ed grow uncomfortable. finally, he shrugged.

"If you wont tell me now, maybe you can tell me in the morning."

And with that, Al bade his sister goodnight and went off towards his room.

Ed stared after him for a second, then climbed back into bed. She silently hoped that he would forget the whole thing by towmorrow. Slowly, her eyes closed as sleep overcame her senses, pulling her into darkness.

Ed stumbled down the stairs into the kitchen, her golden hair poofy, almost like an afro. She sat at the table, half-asleep as her stomache growled. Al glanced at her as he made breakfast. "Mornin Ed." He called happily as he turned his attention back to cooking.

Ed only grunted, grabbing her fork in sleepy anticipation.

Al smirked evily as he set a plate of eggs and a glass of milk in front of he.. She ate her eggs quickly, taking a sip of the cool liquid in front of her. Then her eyes went wide and she promptly spit it out.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO AL? KILL ME?"

Al laughed maniacly, sputtering out a sentence. "No! Just waking you up!"

Ed glowered tt him feircly, shovling the last foekful of eggs into her mouth. She reached over and poured her milk onto his head. Al spluttered, suprised while Ed ran, cackling all the way, up the stairs and into her room, slamming and locking the door behind her.

"Hurry up and get ready Al! We're going out!"

Ed and Al walked down the large corridor of the mall, glancing into the store windows. Al handed her a list, telling her that it will go quicker if they split up. Ed nodded and told him to meet up at the Fountain at 5. They went there seperate ways.

Ed came out of a clothing store, thuroughly disgruntled.

"i. HATE. shopping." she grumbled, carrying four bags in her arms. It was almost 5 and she had the fountain in her sights when she heard it. Looking behind her, she blanched when she saw it. A people screaming and running away.

"LOOK OUT!" someone yelled at her pointing up. Looking in that direction, she sighed, knowing that what was about to happen would hurt alot. Large peices of debri fell down on her crushing her. She was in unimaginable pain, and her vision was swimming in and out of focus. Two people where in her line of sight. Alphone, looking extreamly worried and crying, and a boy with blonde hair and ocean eyes. He was speaking to her, but she couldnt hear anything. He smiled slifhtly, and she slowlly lost counsiousness, keeping that smile fixed in her memory.


	2. Chapter 2: One

_Beep... Beep... Beep..._

_Red, blue, white flahes._

_Beep... Beep... Beep..._

_Sobs, voices, screams._

_Beep... Beep... Beep..._

_Dust and blood, tears and pain._

_Beep... Beep..._

_Lots of pain. An emptyness._

_Beep... Beeeeeeeeeeeeee_

"Ed!" _eeeeeeeeeeeee "_Ed!" eeeeeeeeeeeee

_"_EDWINA ELRIC!"

Ed gasped, sucking in as much air as she could. Eyes wide, she quickly glanced around the room, noting the IVs and beeping machines surrounding her.

_Why am I in the_ hospital? She thought breifly. Suddenly, searing pain coursed through her body, causing her to cry out. She thrashed slightly, moniters going off all at once. Kind hands held her down gently, and firmly. As the pain became more berable, she noticed something was off. Well, make that a few things.

1. These hands were not Alphonses.

2. Her torso was completly wrapped.

3. Where was her freaking arm?

4. Why couldn't she feel her leg?

She panted, reaching her hand to grip the persons wrist. She pried it off her shoulder none to gently, and hesitantly reached over and searched for her missing limb. She found nothing. Her eyes opened as numbness creeped through her veins. Blindly, she reached down, and felt her leg, somehow knowing it was missing too. Hot tears filled her eyes as she realized that her limbs were missing. She sat up quickly, but promptly fell back as her head swam.

"Hey! Calm down!"

Ed looked over at the unidentifed voice. _Its that blonde boy from earlier._ she thought dully.

"You're going to be okay." he said reasurringly. for some reason, it ticked Ed off.

She sat up, ignoring the pounding headache to glare at him.

"Okay? Okay?! DOES THIS LOOK OKAY TO YOU?!" She howles at him, gesturing vehemently at her messed up body. "I LOOSE AN ARM AND A LEG, AND YOU TELL ME I WILL BE OKAY? WHO ARE YOU ANYWAY?! AND WHERE IS MY BROTHER?" A thought crossed her mind, and fear gripped her. "Oh gosh. Did something happen to him?" she asked the boy fearfully.

He pushed her back down, not at all fazed by her outburst. "Hes fine. He went to go het some coffee."

Ed nodded, relieved.

"My name's Winter Rockbell, by the way." he said offhandedly.

"Edwina Elric. Ed for short. Id hake your hand but..." she wiggled slightly, shrugging.

Winter smirked. "Ha. You're funny."

Ed shrugged again. "Soooooo... am i going to be stuck in here forever or...?"

Winter shook his head. "They're giving you the option of automail or normal prothetics."

Ed stared at him. "Automail?"

"Its basicaly a new arm or leg." said Al as he came in, holding a teaming cup of coffee. He saw Ed eyeing it and laughed. "this will only make you shorter, Ed."

"Bullcrap." she spat, glowering at Al. He only grinned and went on explaining.

"What ive learned about it so far is that they connect your nerves to these ports, which in turn, connect thoes nerves to a mechanical arm or leg, letting you like a normal one. Of course, the surgury is supposed to be extreamly painful."

Winter nodded. "Enough to make grown men bawl their eyes out, and then theres rehab. That normally takes about 3 years. if you choose automail of course."

Ed stared at the ceiling for a while, thinking. Finally, she sat up and looked Winter squarly in the face, golden eyes blazing. "I'll do it in one."


	3. Chapter 3: Well, Crap

**Disclaimer: Must i say it?**

Ed sat in nervous anticipation, both thrilled and terryfied at what was about to transpire. She looked around her room glancing at her brother, then Winter, and then her clock. 8:37.

"Son of a..." she muttered. 3 minutes at least.

"You say something?"

Ed looked at Al, shaking her head. He shrugged his shoulders, and returned back to his card game. Ed studied him closely, sensing something was off. Just as he laid down some of his cards, she saw it. The slight shake in his hands, and it wasnt from nervousness. She squinted, looking at his face. She noticed how his cheekbones seemed more promenent, and there was a dullness to his sharp, dark gold eyes. She sighed, grief and guilt heavy in her heart.

"Al... Its starting up again..." She whispered. He heard her, glancing in her direction and nodded. He quickly excused himself from his game and headed off down the hall.

"You better be back in time for my surgury!" she hollered at him. He laughed and raised a hand, showing he understood. Winter looked around, slightly confused.

"Where did Alphonse go?" he asked curiously. Ed shrugged, averting her eyes from his.

"He... went to the bathroom..." She fibbed.

Winter nodded, buying it.

Just then, the surgeons came in.

"You are Edwina Elric?" She nodded, nervously. "i am sorry to inform you but your surgury has been postponed for another hour."

Eds face turned red. "An hour." she hissed. The mnn plaed slightly, sensing danger.

"Yes ma'am. An hour." he quickly left before she could blow up.

"AN HOUR? DO THEY KNOW WHAT THIS IS DOING TO ME? I mean seriously! Its not- Are you even listening Winter?"

Winter glanced at her then to the door. A nurse was peeking in, looking worried.

"Crap. its Alphonse. Isnt it." She said bluntly. The poor nurse nodded violently, then dissapeared. Ed sighed and turned to winter. sort of. He stood next to her when the nurse entered. Ed pointed to her other side, eyebrow raised. "Helpme up." she commanded.

"What? Why? I could go-"

"Help. Me. Up." Ed repeated in a tone that left no room for argument. The young man gulped, and did what she commanded, slipping her arm around his shoulders, lifting her with ease and gripped her waist tightly. Ed grimaced, balancing as well as she could on her remaining leg.

"Right then. Lets go."

When they found Alphonse, it was too late. Nurses had put him in a streatcher, sticking IVs everywhere. He was so pale and gaunt. Light blue spots were apearing everywhere, His bright hair dull. Ed blanched.

"He was too late." She whispered horrified. "It's eating him alive."

He was rushed past her, headed to the emergency room. Ed panicked.

"No! Winter, i need you to help me! Thats my baby brother!" she cried out hysterically.

Winter scooped her up into his arms and walked the other direction.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Ed screeched.

"Im taking you back to your room." he said calmly.

"NO!" she cried, tears falling down her face. "YOU CAN'T! I HAVE TO BE THERE! HE HAS AIHA! PLEASE!" She thrashed in his arms, making it hard for him to hold her. Reluctantly, he set her down, none to gently, and Ed frowned at him, tears spilling down her face.

"My brother is DYING for all I know, and you carry me off like a bag of potaotes." She grumbled at him. She stood as best she could, glaring defiently at Winter, and startede hopping down the hall, determined to get to Alphonse. Winter sighed, defeated and impressed, and went to help her.

"You do know that they wont let you in right?" Winter asked her as he swooped her off her feet.

Ed grimaced, not happy with the thought. "I dont care. Plus, I've got 45 minutes till death."

Winter quircked an eyebrow at her. "Seriously?"

She blushed slightly. "I dont really like sharp, pointy objects."

He chuckled. The vibration throught his chest to her made her blush even more, but for reasons she didnt quite understand.

They reached the ICU. Ed demanded to see her brother, much to the staffs dismay.

"I know what he has, and how to deal with it." She claimed, looking like death in the arms of... not death. "Plus he responds better when im there."

The nurse hesitated before letting Ed into Als room. He was hooked up to Life Support, the breather beeping and the heart beather thingy booping; it made Ed sick. Al was as pale as a ghost, the blue spots bluer than before. He coughed violently, causing Ed to squirm desperatly to reach him. Winter kicked a chair over to his bedside and set Ed down. She gripped Al's hand, letting him know she was there.

"Hey Al, its me." she crooned quietly. "Everything will be okay. Alright? You've beat it before, you can beat it again."

Al squeezed her hand slightly, and it was all Ed could do to keep her tears back. In Winters eyes, it was a touching moment. It all crashed and burned when his brain monitor started freaking out. Ed let go of his hand, startled.

"What's happening?" she asked quickly, standing up. A doctor rushed in, bumping into her accidently, and sent her reeling backwards. Winter caught her, and they stood in the shadows, watching. What Ed saw horrified her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she shrieked when they merely stared at him. "WHY ARE YOU DOING NOTHING?" They ignorned her, and started to take out tubes and IVs, preping him for an xray. It was when they took him off the life support, she really flipped.

"NO! YOU CANT DO THAT! THATS WHATS KEEPING HIM ALIVE! ALPHONSE NO!" She weeped, lunging forwards to do something. Winter caught her, keeping her back. She struggled so much, reopening her arm and leg wounds, blood slowly flowing out. She didnt feel the pain. Ed streched her arm out to the dissappering form of her brother, almost as if she could stop them. "ALPHOOONNNSSE!"

Ed sat in her room, ports and automail attached, in a fever. Winter sat by her side, holding her flesh hand, rubbing her boney knuckles.

"It was all my fault..." he heard her whisper.

"Beg pardon?"

"Why Al's like the way he is."

They had recieved information that Al was infact, alive, and slowly on the mend. They also said that his immune system had been weakend considerably.

"We were about 9 or 10 years old, several years after mom died, and we were going hunting." Ed began, taking a rasping breath. "I did something stupid. It almost cost Al his life. I-i found a den. Bear den. and i decided to poke the bear with a stick. It all went downhill from there. Literally. Al suffered from blood loss and head trauma, and I had several large gashes." Tears were leaking out of her eyes. "I wonder if he blames me."

Winter was about to respond, when he noticed her breathing changed. It was still ragged, but even. She was asleep. Winter gently brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her knuckles softly. Placing her hand on the bed next to her, he went to see Alphonse.

**Is that romance int the air? AMAZING! By the way, AIHA is a real disease. Its where your immune system attacks your red blood cells. A friend of mine once had it. He got better though.**


	4. Chapter 4: Thoughts and Memories

**So...**

**I've decided that i will need all the help I can get. I need IDEAS for this story. I only seem to have snipits for this thing. I can tell you that Ed will be remembering her dream and things along that line, but if I tell you more it would be capital offense.**

**Not really. Just some Epic Spoiler Alerts. And we dont want that now, do we?**

**I have also decided that this chapter is going to be UBER LONG because of 2 reasons. 1. I GOT THREE REVIEWS! XD 2. There are four chapters, thus 4k words. When it gets to chptr 5, there will be 5k words, so on and so forth...**

**NOW READ. Peace off!**

**Disclamer: Nope, never, only idea. *sigh...***

Win's Pov

This girl is CRAZY!

I would not have expected a 15 year old GIRL to go through this surgury, that I have preformed before mind you, and not even scream! I mean, she grunted and groaned, maybe even swore a few times, but never once did she she one tear, or let out one cry. I, am extreamly impressed. She either has a strong will, or is COMPLETLY INSANE. I obviously have concluded the later.

When I first met her, it was not under the best of terms. I was at the mall, looking for automail parts when I heard the screaming. Much to my chagrin, my curiousity got the better of me. Let's just say what happened was not what i was expecting. Some construction moron had somehow knocked over a pile of beams. hard concreate and nails, and it was all falling towards the commons ground. I saw her, standing there, pure confusion all over her face. Someone pointed up above her, when I knew where the debris would land. So I ran. Sad to say, i was too late. She had looked up, and instead of fear on her face, she just looked pissed off. I saw her mouth something. Most likely a highly offensive word or something, and BAM! She had dissapeared. A man who looked similar to her, just more manly, started freaking out. He moved around the heavy stuff, looking for her, so I helped him. So did others as well. I bet we made it on the news...

We uncovered her after a few breif minutes. I noticed the blood before the other dude did. The amount of blood it was, I knew it was going to be bad. And it was. The poor girls right arm was completly mutilated, and so was her lower left leg. She had some major wounds as well. I honestly thought she was going to die right then and there. But she didnt. I swear, that girl did not want to die. At all.

"Ed! Crap, Ed comeon! Speak to me! Do something!" i heard the boy cry. "Ed' opened her eyes, and I could only stare. They were the color of melted gold, but they were glazed over, hazy. She looked at the guy, a flicker of recognition passed on her scobbed up face. Then she looked to me, and... well... basically looked into my soul or something, because I got shivers. I gave her a small smile, and guess what. SHE SMILED BACK. A PERSON IN THAT MUCH PAIN WOULD BE UNCOUNSIOUS! well. after she smiled, she passed out, but that was to be expected. She must've lost like, 60% of her blood or something.

Anyways, the ambulance came, along with the fire department, and police force. The police immediatly suspected foul play, or something of the sort. I wasn't Paying attention. I was foucusing on the girl and her brother. He introduced himself, saying that his name was Alphonse Elric, and that the crushed pipsqueak was his older sibling Edwina Elric, or Ed for short. I told him my name and that was that. We both somehow managed to get in the ambulance with her, and we set off to the E.R.

It was an... interesting few days after that.

That week, I found out that Alphonse had a messed up immune system due to severe blood loss and brain trauma as a kid. I also learned that Ed blames herself for his condition. I say this once again. She is crazy.

And thats what I admire about her.

Still Win's Pov.

"No..."

I heard Ed muttering in her sleep. It was... kind of scary really.

During the last few weeks, I somehow managed to get Ed and Al into the same room so i wouldnt have to go everywhere. I concider it a freaking miracle. Anyways, I got up out of the chair i was dozing on to see what she needed. I wish I didnt.

"No... You cant... Please!" She was twitching, whimpering slightly. "Why would you do this to me! You killed her and now threating him?... N-no... Dont..."

I shook her gently. She ended up popping me in the mouth. "YOU CANT! DONT KILL ALPHONSE! NO!" With that last word, she shot up, eyes wide with terror. Whatever she was dreaming about must've been terrifying. She looked around franticly, eyes landing on her brother. She relaxed slightly, slouching. I watched her, hand to my now bruised upper lip.

"Are you okay Ed?" I asked her cautiously. She looked up at me, eyes way to tired and grief filled for her age. Me, being 16, had no idea what to do. Ed shook her head,and looked down.

"I dont think i'll ever be okay." she said softly. I sat down gingerly next to her, bringing into a careful hug. She leaned heavily against me, exhausted.

"Care to tell me about it?" I asked her. She shook her head, eyes closed, trying to hold back tears. We sat like that for a while, taking comfor in each other. She was really warm... and smelled good too...

Gah. I'm getting off track. The next thing i said made her cry.

"You can cry on me if you need to. It is okay to feel, to cry..."

Ed looked up at me, her golden orbs bright with unshed tears. Without another word she wrapped both arms around me, albeit quite stiffly, and sobbed. She wept her poor heart out and more. I was just holding her, keeping her here... She cried until she couldn't anymore, and she fell asleep in my arms. I think I blushed or something. I dunno. It was intresting. I said I wish I didnt overhear what she said in her sleep, but now that I think about it...

I'm Glad i did.

Al's Pov

Ugh. I hurt so much. I can barely lift my arm, let alone my eyelids. That sucks.

It was a few weeks after my "incident", and Winter was determined to stick around. He told me that he was going to be Ed's mechanic if she was ok with it. So yeah...

What's today? Friday? No! Its Saturday. I managed to get that peice of information through my brain.

I open my eyes, wincing at the sunlight streaming in through the window. I look over to check on Ed, and what I saw made me smile. It was TOO CUTE!

Ed was asleep, her normally braided hair out and splayed around her face. She looks almost like an angle. What really topped it off was Winter. He was asleep too. He was in his seat, head resting on his arm. His other hand though, has his fingers intertwined with Ed's. Its like this scene came out of a romance novel or something. I chuckled slightly, leaning my head back to savor this adorable moment in time. I would tease Ed about this later. Then I frowned.

It might actually be better if Winter wakes up first. Ed might kill him. I came to a decision.

"Winter!" i hissed quietly. He stirred, and i sat up.

"Dude, Winter! Wake up!" He lifted his head, eyes bleary. I point to him, then to Ed and lifted a hand. Winter looked down, and became fully awake, blushing like a madman. I can only grin mischeviously. I had ammo... Muahahahahah...

I leaned back, satisfied. I wont tease them today. tomorrow however is a different story.

**Sorry if the characters seem alittle OOC. Im trying my best. Yes they will be out of the hospital soon, and yes Alphonse and Ed have Alchemey and Yes, Ed will reviele her past. I didnt spell reveiled right. GOSH DANGIT I DID IT AGAIN! I will post again friday maybe or Saturday. I might post again tonight if I have time. If i dont post next week: 1. Sorry! Dont eat me! 2. HAPPY TURKEY EATING AND THANKING WEEK AND DAY! =) (Thanksgiving is next week right? I can never remember...)**


	5. Chapter 5: Reassurance

**HELLO MY LOVLIES! (I think I spelled that wrong...) IT IS THANKSGIVING, SO I SAY THANK YOU FOR VIEWING MY MASTERISH PIECE! This is like... a special upload, and I will upload tomorrow as well! (Hopefully) SO!**

**BE AWESOME! STAY HUNGRY MY FRIENDS! PEACE OFF!**

**Disclamer: *tear***

**linebreak-**

"Ready, Al?"

"Ready, Sister"

Ed lunged at Al, kicking into sparring mode. She punched, kicked and rolled, blocking and dodging expertly. She kicked with her newly rehabed leg, testing out its mobility. Al yelped, doing a backflip, and stumbled. He glared at her, lifting his arms to block an oncoming punch.

"What?" Ed asked, smirking.

"Go easy on the metal limbs, sister!" He clipped out angrily. "It hurts!"

He ducked under another punch and slipped behind her guard, delivering an uppercut that would have knocked out most men. Luckly, Ed was not like most men. She went flying, landing on her metal hand, and sprung around, landing on her feet, then she fell back, laughing.

"You win again!" she huffed. Al smirked, then gasped.

"Do you think you can still, you know..." he drawled, guesturing with his hands. Ed lay in the soft grass, thinking. Then she sat up.

"We'll never know till we try it!"

Ed clapped her hands, transmuting her metal arm into a blade. They both stared at it in awe. Then Ed grinned evily at Al.

"Next duel, we use alchemy!" she grinned. Suddenly, a flying silver object hurtled out of nowhere.

BAM!

Ed lay spraweld face down in the dirt, cluching the back of her head, where a formidable bump was forming. Al stepped forwards, unsure of what to do.

"OI! WHAT THE FRICK ARE YOU DOING TO MY AUTOMAIL?!"

Ed curled into a ball and promply shouted at her attacker.

"GEEZE WINTER! All i was doing was getting comfortable with MY automail! Its not like im damaging it! Seriously!" she bellowed at him.

Winter huffed. "Do it again, and i will throw another wrench at you."

Ed sat up quickly, staring at him with a mixture of horror and disbelieve. "THAT'S WHAT YOU THREW!? I-"

"Don't even think about it." Winter growled. "As long as your wearing MY automail, and as long as you're MY client, I will throw wrenches whenever i please."

Ed paled visibly, as he walked away.

Al looked between Ed and Winter for a moment, then grinned mischeviosly.

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

Ed sat on the roof of the Rockbell household, watching the sun set. She pondered the year that went by, remembering when she said that she would complete rehab in one year. She smirked, leaning back on her flesh hand and lifted her metal one to study it. The heavy metal gleamed in the sunlight, casting a red hue around her. She sighed, setting her hand down. A memory came up out of the blue, sending shivers down her spine. She had forgotten about if for a while.

_You're next..._

Ed shivered again, feeling a sense of foreboding. Suddenly a hand rested on her shoulder, causing her to jump. She looked up into the concerned face of her brother.

"What's eating you?" he asked, voice laced with worry.

Ed meerly shrugged, looking away from him. "You... remember the night before the accident... where i kinda fell out of bed...?" she started off reluctantly. Alphonse nodded, curious about where this conversation was headed.

"Well..." Ed began again. "I had a dream... more like a vision of some sort... i don't know." She shiffted around to face her brother. "It was weird. I... I was at a train station, waiting for somebody, i dont remember who, and then i heard this voice. Your voice. So I turn around, and i see you, and i was so, so Happy. But... there was something different about you... You were too tall i think it was. I mean, you're tall now but...in my dream, you were... ugh."

Al chuckled at her rambling. "i get it. I was too tall."

Ed looked up, grimacing. "Not helping, bro." Al shook his head, smiling, and guestered for her to continue.

"Anyways... I look up into your eyes, and they wern't gold. I mean they were, but they had a violet hue to it... and then you whispered to me 'Didn't you hear? The Great one killed him, not a week ago... He was calling your namme... b-begging you t-to save him, b-but you never came..." she gasped, squeezing her eyes shut as tears began to fall. "the next thing he said was sick. He whispered 'It was priceless. And the b-best part is... You're next' and then he changed from you to this horrible creature, who had violet eyes, like cat eyes, and-and his hair turned spikey and green and i couldnt move..." she shuddered, tears silently falling down her face. "That's when i woke up." she looked up at her brother, searching his face for a reaction.

He looked shocked. "Ed, to see you that scared, that shaken up, is... terrifying." He reached a hand out to brush a tear away. "Stop crying sister. If that palm tree threatens any of us, and i mean ANY of us, I will personally kick his butt so you wont have to."

Ed gripped his arm tightly. "That's the thing. You were alone. I never want that to happen. I never want that dream to become reality. We stick together from now on, and you tell me where you're going, and i'll tell you where I go. Never fight anyone alone. Okay?" she begged him desperatly. "Promise me."

Al smiled at her reasuringly. "I promise."

Ed leaned in and hugged him fiercly. "Thank you for being my brother."

Al hugged her back, then smirked. "It's not like I had any choice..."

Ed squeezed him tigher, pushing the air from his lungs. "Thanks for ruining the moment."

She let go, hearing him gasp for breath, and went inside.

"Let's go dude. Im hungry, and i heard Winter was making stew."

Al wheezed. "coming!" and hurried after her.

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

**SO SO PROUD! Anywho... PLEASE REVIEW AND STUFF! And if anyone wants to tell me how there Thanksgiving went or if I spelled something wrong, feel free to let me know! (Speaking of Thanksgiving, Rolls with mashed potatoes stuffed in them is called heaven on Earth. Delishoush... =))**


	6. Chapter 6: Circus Freaks

**I TOLD YOU I WOULD POST! BAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Disclamer: Why do we need these? Its not like ill ever own anything this awesome!**

**i1i1i1i1ii1i1i1ii1i1i1i1i1ii1i**

Ed trailed behid the two larger frames of her brother and her mechanic, grumbling about shopping. Her red coat fluttered behind her, showing off her black clothing epicly. Or at least she thought so. She rubbed the flesh next to her port, wincing at how hot it felt.

"Winter!" she whined pathetically. He ignored her, and ran over to a shop displaying Automail parts. Ed followed him and promptly poked him in the ribs. He yelped, flustered, and turned on Ed.

"WHAT WAS THA-" He shouted, only to have a hand cover his mouth.

"Shaddap. My Port hurts, and you're ignoring me. There is a problem with this situation. Now fix it." She commaned.

Winters eyes narrowed dangerously. He slowly reached into his pocket, and started pulling out the dreaded tool. Ed glared harder at him, and he froze, but made no move to put it back. Luckly Al interviend before it could turn out ugly.

"Is that what I think it is?" he gasped, excitement in his voice.

Ed and Winter looked at him, confused. He sighed, and pointed madly at a poster. It showed something about a circus, depicting 8 people. Winter and Al gathered around it, chattering excitedly as Ed looked on. She paled. They all seemed off. Too pale. all had dark hair, except one. He had the palest of hair. Blonde, she thought. One of the people had... violet eyes! They all did! Ed glanced around, terrified. Al didnt seem to notice her fear, and continued speaking to Winter in excited tones. Ed backed away silently. Her eyes darted around the square, flitting from person to person. Winter glanced back at her, and quirked an eyebrow, noting the blankness of her face. Winter mouthed at her, but she didnt see him. She had turned an ran.

She fled between the masses, her shortness making it hard for her to travel. Ed ended up in an allyway, one that had a dead end. She put her back to hit, and slid down it, putting her head in her hands.

"He's here..." she muttered. "of all places hes HERE."

"well well well... if it isnt the pipsqueak herself!'

Ed's head snapped up. Standing not 3 feet infront of her was the man with dark spiky green hair and violet eyes. 6 more people joined him, blocking her escape. She swore to herself, then transmuted her metal arm into a blade, dropping into a defensive position.

"Think about this palm tree. you mess with the Elrics, you DIE!" She cried as she launched herself at the leader.

She could only recall later, that she loved the look of suprise on that cross dressing palmtrees face when she hit him.

i1i1i1i1ii1i1ii1i1ii1i1ii1i1i1ii1i11i

When Ed ran off, it was all Winter could do to not hurl his wrench at the back of her head. Al noticed her run too. They shared a look of concern before speeding after her. It took them about 15 minutes to locate her. When they did, It was too late.

"You- you just... missed 'em." Ed slurred. She was covered in blood. She was leaned against a wall, panting heavily. Her coat was ripped to shreads, her shirt was not musch better. Her automail gleamed int the sun, albeit mangled. "the circus freaks."

She attempted to stand properly, and her knees buckled under her. Winter leaped forwards and caught her, helping her stand. "the circus freaks?" he asked, looking to Alphonse. He had a look of understanding on his face. Ed nodded at him.

"yeah. That one guy i told you about. he's here. Him and his gang of FREAKS. Said they were Homonculi' then she fainted, sagging against Winter. He jerked, tensing his grip around her. He looked up at Al, expecting some sort of help. It didnt come.

"Homonculi" he whispered, in shock. "Artificial... Humans?" Eyes widend in horror. "we need to go home, NOW."

Winter nodded, scooped up the unconcious Edwina and Winter and Al went exited the blood soak allyway. He looked at Ed and smiled, looking up as she leaned against his chest. After a long while, they made it home. Ed was still unconsious and bleeding as he put her in her bed. Al took one glance at them, smirked, and went to get the med kit.

"I'll be right back." he said.

Winter nodded, not really paying attention to him. "OK..."

Ed had so many scrapes and bruises, Winter couldnt count them all.

"You... should see the... others." Ed rasped.

"Ed!" Winter said, shocked. "You're up!"

She grimiaced. "More like awake. Can you tell me something?"

Winter blinked at the sudden change in topic. "Suuuuuurrree...?"

"Do you know of any way i can call Central?" She asked.

"SISTER! COLONAL MUSTANG IS HERE!" Al shouted from downstairs.

"Neevver mind." Ed sighed unimpressed. "Colonel batface is here. lovely."

i1i1i1ii1i1i1i1ii1i1i1i1iii1i1i1

**Soooo, i rewrote the end to this. It ended weirdly... nuff said.**

**I will post 2morrow for epicness because i am epic! not really. Ed wil meet the homonculi again, and she is already a state alchemist. Has been for quite a while. You will see more of her past... next couple chapters. Cuz thats how I roll.**

**REVEIW! POR FAVOR! pwease? I love 'em to death!**

**Peace off!**


	7. Chapter 7:Assignment from Col Batface

**HELLO PEOPLE OF EARTH!**

**I HAVE COME TO TELL YOU THAT I HAVE COME UP WITH ANOTHER STORY BUT WONT BE STARTING IT UNTIL THIS STORY IS AT LEAST HALFWAY THROUGH AND I DONT KNOW WHEN THAT WILL BE! (I AM COMEING UP WITH THESE ON THE SPOT SO DONT EAT ME! I REALLY NEED TO WRITE LIKE 5 CHAPTERS BEFORE HAND!)**

**UNTIL THEN!**

**REVIEW! BE AWESOME! PEACE OFF! (ILL STOP WRITING/TYPING IN CAPS NOW!)**

I1I1II1I1I1II1II1II1II1I1II1II1I1I1I1II1I1I1I1I1I1

Ed frowned at the man standing in front of her. He had black tousled hair, with even blacker eyes. He stood straight and had a really annoying smirk on his face. She thought his whole God complex was annoying.

"Almost bit the dust, huh?"

"You know what, Mustang?" Ed spat and him. "There's a reason i didnt call or mail you. This is why. You, somehow FINDING ME to come gloat in my face at how i screwed up this time! Wanna get it over with, Colonel Bas-"

"ED!"

She turned her glare to her brother. "WHAT?"

He guestured with his hands. "language!" he whispered loudly.

She rolled her eyes and returned her attention back to the military officer. He smirked more.

"As much as I would like to, Fullmetal, I really need to cut to the chase," he said. "You and your brother have been assigned to investigate a series of murders in the East Central Province. Im assuming you've heard of the man named Scar, correct?"

Ed stared blankly at him. "...Scar."

Mustang sighed. ''The murderer is a man who has an X-shaped scar on his face. He's kinda hard to miss, but knowing you, and you're hight..."

Ed's face twisted into something mixed of fury and murder. "WHO ARE YOU CALLLING A PIPSQUEAK SO TINY SHE COULD GET SQUISHED BY A BOOT?!" She lunged to hit him, but Al, the ever watchful brother, saw it coming, and promptly flopped on top of her.

"Just ignore that Ed, and listen!" he said calmly.

"AL! Geroff me!" She wheezed. Al didnt move. "UGH!" she pouted and faced the man in blue. "One of these days Mustang..."

He meerly smirked some more. "As I was saying, this man is, for some reason going after state alchemists. We have no idea why, and with your stature and physique-"

He couldnt continue.

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME A FLAT-CHESTED PIPSQUEAK?!" Ed fumed, struggling once more to get out from under her brother.

"NO FULLMETAL NOW SHUT UP!" Mustang bellowed. Ed froze, then huffed.

"Thank you..." Mustang said warily, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Is... everything fine in here?" Winter asked cautiosly, peeking his head in.

Mustang waved him off. "We're fine."

Winter nodded, then dissappeared. The officer glared at Ed, smirk gone.

"What i was trying to say is that you wouldn't be recognized by the murderer." Mustange said icily.

Understanding dawned on Ed's face, and she nodded. A thought came to her then. "Do you know if this man has other aliases? Like the... Great One or something? Does he work with anyone else?"

Al looked at her, seeing where she was going with this. He rolled off of her and helped her sit up, and turned his atention to the black-haired person in front of him. "We have had multiple run ins with a green -haired man, saying that the "Great One" is after us or something of the other. Mustang pondered the question for a bit, then shook his head.

"Ill have to look into it, but i dont believe he calls himself anything. Just Scar." he said thoughtfully.

They sat in silence, concidering each others words, when another person butted in.

"Sorry, Colonel, but we need to leave." A blonde woman said. "And hello Edwina! Hello Alphonse! Glad you're doing well!"

Ed nodded to her, smiling. "Nice to see you too, lieutenant Hawkeye."

Mustang started after her, then paused and turned back around. "I warn you, this man kills people with his bare hands, and it's never pretty... Be careful Ed." he added as an after thought.

Ed felt the gravity of the situation and nodded. "I'll try."

And with that, Colonel Mustang turned and left. Ed gazed at the door, feeling a slight sense of dread.

"Whoever this Scar person is, i dont think he's working with the Homonculi... or whoever the Great One is... He just might be worse." Al said warily.

Ed grunted. "Im gunna have to agree with you..." She looked squarely at her brother. "Let's hope against hope, that we do not meet this man, ever.

i1i1i1ii1i1ii1i1ii1i1i1ii1i1i1i1i1ii1i1i1i1ii

In the dark of the night, a blur whizzed through the trees, moving as if it were a ghost. It might have well been one. The ghostly figure paused at the opening of a cave, looking around before it went in. It padded down deeper into the cave, stopping only to gather its bearings. The darkness got only blacker, and blacker, until suddenly, the dark tunnel tured into a giant room, lined with tubes and wires. In the Middle of the room was a man plugged into a chair.

"Father, i'm here! Just like you wanted." The dark blob said. The man opened his eyes, gold eyes, and nodded.

"Thank you Envy. I hope you did as I asked?" the man prodded. Envy stepped into the pale cold light surrounding the man, and nodded. The green haired homunculus held up a hand and started speaking.

"The pipsqueak alchemist is called Fullmetal," He began, ticking it off his fingers. "She is very attached to her brother, they've been assigned to investigate the Ishvalan man, and are most likely being sent to there bloody deaths. Was there anything else i needed to get?" He asked the man.

He pondered this information quietly. Envy grew uncomfortable after several minutes, but before he could speak, the man sighed. "The Ishvalan is an important asset to our plans, but so is the girl... Go and gather more information. And if you cross paths, tell her..." He paused, then grinned evily.

"Tell her the Great One sends his condolences on her upcoming future."

**OMG WRITING THAT LAST PART SENT SHIVERS DOWN MY SPINE. I had alot of fun writing Ed's short rants. =) I forgot to put some flash backs in! Shoot. I need to do that. IT WILL HAPPEN NEXT CHAPTER! I PROMISE YOU! I WILL WORK ON IT NOW! BRB!**


	8. Chapter 8: Flash Back Horrors

**Ok. I really wanted to put this scene in here. it's out of order and i skipped some big parts, but i had to. Plus, you get those flashbacks i promised. =) And i think this chapter is longer than normal so... BONUS!**

**REVIEW! BE AWESOME! PEACE OFF!**

i1i1i1i1ii1i1ii1i1ii1i1i1ii1i1i1i1ii

Al looked up at the train number, then back at their tickets, then back up again.

"Train number things wrong sister." he said. Ed shrugged.

"Its a train. It's headed for East Central. Board. Go. Now. Move." Ed said blandly, pushing him from behind. Suddenly, someone shouted at her.

"Ed! Ed wait up!"

Ed turned and identified the source. It was Winter, and he was carrying a tool kit and a suitcase. She groaned inwardly. "Winteeerrr!"

She stood there, unhappily, until he reached them. "I'm coming with you." he panted.

"I noticed." Ed said disapprovingly, while Al said, at the same time, "Great!" He blushed when Ed glared at him.

"What?" he asked sheepishly. She shook her head.

"Whatever." She turned on her heel and borded the train. "If Al's ok with it, welcome aboard! Just make sure you dont get in the way." She said as she dissapeared inside the coach.

Al took Winters suitcase and grinned knowingly at him. "Sorry bout that." he said. "But really. What we are about to do is dangerous."

Winter nodded seriously. "I know. That's why im coming."

i1i1i1i1ii1i1i1i1ii1i1i1ii1i1i1i1ii1i1i1i

Ed stared at the train coach's ceiling, slightly fumming about Winter's tagging along. He was talking to Al about something only he and Al would talk about. She didnt even care. As she stared, she slowly started falling into a dream-filled sleep. Only, these wern't happy dreams.

These were Nightmares.

These were Memories.

i1i1i1ii1i1i1i1i1i1ii1

An 8 year old Ed walked hand in hand with a 7 year old Alphonse. They were talking about the epidemic that swept the county.

"Did you hear about the Barton family?" she asked him. "Apperently Kris's mom died. He seemed so sad!"

Al nodded. "It is sad! I hope we never have to go through that!"

Ed stopped and looked at him. "what makes you say that? It'l never happen! Momma's gunna live till shes 100 and 1 and then we'll all die together in our sleep." she said happily. Then she broke away laughing maniacly. "Race ya!" she hollard.

"HEY! No fair Ed!" he whined, running after her as quick as his 7 year old legs could take him.

Ed was laughing the whole time. She reached for the doorknob, looking back at Al, and oppening the door.

"Mom!" she called turning back to look at the smiling face of her mother. Or so she thought. "Mom, we're ho-"

She froze, hand stil on the door. Al came up behind her, gasping for air, then he too froze. His eyes widend, then he pelted down the hill yelling for help.

Trisha Elric, mother of Edwina and Alphonse Elric, lay an unearthly shade of white, on the kitchen floor. And she was barely breathing.

"MOTHER!"

i1ii1i1i1ii1i1i1i1ii11i1ii1i1i1i1

Ed, 10 years old, was wandering through the woods after a heated argument with her brother. At least in her mind it was. What she really did was tell Al that she wanted to use human transmutation, alchemys greatest Taboo, to bring their mother back. Al stared at her open mouthed, then promptly socked her in the face, rebuking her for such an idea.

She stood now, in an empty glade, consintraiting on braiding her hair, tip of her tounge poking out. Then she heard it.

"EEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDD!" _THUMP!_

Al glomped his older sister in a hug from behind. "Omigosh you're ok!" Ed looked at him confused._  
_

"Why would I not be okay?" she asked exreamly puzzeled.

Al let go of her, looking slightly panicked. "A group of mean looking people, asking for you and me!"

Ed looked at him suspisocly. "Sooo... Why are you here?"

He giggled a little. "I told them that i wasn't Alphonse Elric. I was Cody Lipton!" he said triumphantly.

Ed stared at him, then laughed. "Lipton? Seriously?"

Al and Ed grinned at each other, when a twig snapped. Ed's 6th sense of danger kicked in. She tensed, listening closely.

"Wha-?" Al started, before Ed slapped her hand over his mouth.

"SHHHHHHHH!" she hissed, straining her ears.

Footsteps. She heard footsteps, and a lot of them. Alphonse heard them too, as his eyes widened, panic alive in his eyes. Ed felt panicked too. She looked around franticly for a hiding spot. She spotted on and quickly shoved Al in that direction, following as quickly and as quietlly as possible. A gunshot peirced the air where they were only a second ago. Ed fliched, and tackled Al, forcing them both into a hole under a large rock. They both covered eachothers mouths, terrified. Several pairs of boots entered the glade, stopping just outside their hiding spot. A gruff voice came from one of the boots.

"I thought you said they were here, Dingbat!"

"They were!" a whiny voice replied, "I saw them just a second ago! AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Quiet!" hissed a third, female, voice. "If we dont find them soon, Grizzly will have our hides. Now, they obviously heard us coming and went that way. Lets go."

The boots left. Ed drew out the knife Izumi had given them on the Island, and handed it to Al. He frowned at her, and shook his head violently, pushing the blade back into her hands. She rolled her eyes, then crawled forwards, carefully. She peeked out, looking around, and found the glade empty. She crawled out farther, looking around, and standing. She was about to call out to her brother, when a voice behind her stopped her.

"People really do seldom look up."

Ed frozed, turning around slowly, gripping her knife tightly. A woman with dark brown hair, and blue eyes was smirking at her. Then she lunged, pinning Ed to the ground, causing her to drop her knife. A cry came from under the rock, and she struggled violently.

"RUN AL, RUN!" She shouted destperatly.

"SISTER HELP!"

Ed looked around her attacker, and saw Al trapped by another person. A HUGE person to be exact. He looked almost like a bull personified. Ed fought even more, knocking the woman off of her, and leaped at Al's attacker, scooping up the knife in the process. She stuck him in the arm holding Alphonse, and pulled it out again as he bellowed in pain. He dropped Al, and she grabbed him, pushing them both into the forest. Bullets hit the trees around them, making them scream.

Ed glanced behind her, then looked tripped. "WHOP!" she yelped, landing flat on her face. Al heard her, and glanced behind him, only to run into the third person. He grabbed Al, and held a knife to his neck. Al panted, glaring at his kidnapper.

The man grinned triumphantly, and was about to say something, when a bullet peirced his arm. He squealed, and the knife slipped, cutting Al on the neck, barely missing anything important. It was still alot of blood. Ed watch in horror as her brother screamed in pain. He hit his head on the ground below, and fell silent.

"Alphonse..." Ed whispered. Everything clouded. Her attackers came, and picked her up roughly. That set her off. She ripped her arms free and did several front flips, landing beside her brother. Tears spilled down her face, as she drew a transmutation circle in the dirt. Slapping her hands on the ground, she created a spear, and stood protectivly infront of Al. The two men blanched, but the woman promtly shot her gun, and it ripped through her shoulder. Ed didn't feel it, going into offensive mode. Everything was a blur, and when the dust settled, the attackers were running away. Ed watched, then dropped next to her younger sibling, sobbing.

"Al, say something!" she sobbed. He was a lot worse than she thought. He had scrapes all on his arms, from where, she didnt know. He lost alot of blood, and was so pale, she could've mistaken him for dead, had he not been breathing. She cried harder, using her own blood to make transmutation circles.

"No! Al wake up!" she weeped. She activated the circles, and everything went white.

i1i1i1ii1i1i1i1ii1i1i1i1i1i1i1i11i1i1i

She stood before a large slab of obsidian, engraved in a language she didn't under stand. She turned, and saw a figure, white as the area around her, but more so. It had a wicked grin on its face, and just as suddenly as she appeared, the slab opened, dragging her in.

"I need you for the future, young Elric. You know human transmutation is forbidden, yet you preformed it to save you're dead brother. You're lucky you dont have to pay the price. Yet"

i1i1ii1i1i1ii1i1i1i1i1i1i1ii1i1ii1i1i1i1i

Alphonse watched Ed mutter in her sleep, frowning. Winter was as well, only he was confused. He turned to Al, and started talking. "Ed said that you were both attacked by a bear during her surgery. Is that true?"

Al glanced at him, and nodded. "Somewhat. We were actually attacked by a gang called the Bears. There leaders named grizzly or something like that."

Winter nodded. "Is that why she has so many scars?"

Al was silent. "I guess so. She's witnessed more than I have actually. So some of her scars are from other encounters. The big ones though, are her bullet wounds. When I woke up in the hospital, Ed was so pale, basically covered from head to to in bandages. Doctors said they pulled out 7 or 8 bullets, and that a 10 year old of all people would have died, but not her. She also had multiple lacerations, but went strong." Al looked at his sister with admiration. "She is the strongest, most stubborn person i've ever known."

Winter grinned. "She really is."

Suddenly, there was a comotion in the cabin. Al and Winter looked behing them, and saw about 5 men with guns pointed at everyone.

"Oh, joy. I hope they dont come over here and wake Ed up," Al fretted as they put their hands up.

**OOOO what fun! I cant wait to write the next chapter! (Rubbing hands in gleeful anticipation.) Here are thy flashy backs!**


	9. A Note From Your Lovely Author

**Hello my readers!**

**It pains me to say this, but it might be awhile before i get the chance to upload again.**

**I will continue this story... It'll just be put on paper for a while.**

**But i promise you.**

**I will return!**

***cues suspensful music only badguys use when vwing to return***

**I WILL RETURN! AND WHEN I DO, THERE WILL BE A BUTT LOAD OF UPLOADS! XD**

**I MAY EVEN HAVE MY NEW STORY UP AS WELL!**

***breakdances away***


	10. Chapter 9: Train Wreck

**Hey. Guess what. IM BACK BABY! XD**

**AND I'VE GOT A WHOLE SUPPLY OF STORIES WITH ME!**

**Honestly, i think im going to be on here all day writing these up.**

**Blargh.**

**Anywho, BE AWESOME! REVIEWING WOULD BE NICE. PEACE OFF!**

**1i1i1i1i11ii1i11i1i1i1i1i1i1ii1i11ii1ii1i11i1i1i1i1i1i1i1i1i1i1i1i1ii**

Al's POV

Ok. Seriously. This was going to end badly for all of them. Stupid people.

"EVERYBODY, STICK 'EM UP! THIS IS A HOSTAGE SITUATION!" One of the thugs barked.

Honestly. How could these people rob- wait, what? Hostage?

Greeeaaaaat... I had to really bite my tounge in order to not pull a Sister.

"No dip, Sherlock," I heard Winter mummble. I snickered quietly, before turning my attention back to the ragtag group of criminals. One of them now had a big burlap sack, going from seat to seat, stealing valuables. Another was pointing a gun at those who did not comply.

Yeah. I REALLY had to bite my tounge on that one. If I started something, one of the passengers could get hurt. By the sound of Winter cursing under his breath, I could tell he was thinking the same thing I was.

They finally stopped at our seats. I could easily take them. These guys had no idea who they were messing with. I could knock them out with ease. Wait, Hold up. I'm starting to think like Sister. That's not a good sign.

Calming thoughts... Calming thoughts... Calming thoughts... Calming thoughts... You have GOT to be kidding me.

The gunman had started eyeing Sister like she was a peice of candy! I was going to deck him. I was going to do it! But I never got the chance. Sister beat me to it.

"Well, well, well!" the gunman sneered, grinning at his pal. "What do we have here? A pretty, little gi-"

BAM!

Sister's knee connected to the man's face, knocking the offender out in one blow. Quickly, she grabbed the other man and punched him, hard, winding him and sending him falling on his butt. That lasted about 6 seconds, and I could tell, she wasn't awake. Yet. In those 6 seconds, the other guys advanced, and, like before, Sister beat me to it. She did a flying roundhouse kick, rendering one guy uncounsious to a kick to his temple, causing him to trap his buddy. She gripped the remainer by his shirt and started beating the tar out of him. Thankfully with her flesh hand.

"Sister!" I yelled, trying to get her out of her stupor so she wouldn't kill the man. "Sister! Gosh, dangit! WAKE! UP!"

She stopped, fist raised, and looked around, very confused.

"What happened?" She asked not noticing the person in her automail grasp.

Winter and I both stared at her in shock. Then I couldn't take it any more. I put a hand to my mouth and started snickering quietly.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Winter exploded, throwing his hands in the air. I too exploded, only in laughter.

Sister glowered at me, annoyed, and looked down at her hands.

"So... anyone want to explain to me why I have an uncousious bleeding guy in my hands?" She asked aloofly.

Oh, gosh...

"Train Robbery." I said stifiling my laughter. I glance over at the blonde boy next to me for help, but he was busy pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

A voice peeped in the silence.

"Ah.. miss?" A passenger said. "I think that there is someone important on the train, and they're keeping us as hostages."

Sister glanced behind her, nodded, then turned back to me. She was thinking for a moment. Then, just as she opened her mouth to tell me something, A silver object whizzed past her ear, making her stiffen.

There was a resounding _CLANG_ as Winte's wrench struck the remaining criminal in the head. The guy slumped, a dazed look on his face.

We both look at him, eyes wide.

"Uh... Thanks?"

Winter shrugged. "No biggie."

Sister turned back to me and laid out the plan while transmuting a chair into rope to tie the thugs up.

"Right," She started. "Al, you go on the bottom, I'll go on the top. We'll meet at the engine, take that back, and then back track. If you arn't there when I get there, I'll help you once I get the Engine back. Winter!"

Winter stood up straight as she addressed him.

"Follow behind Al and tie up all the guys he gets. Be careful." she added seriously.

Winter nodded and said the same to her. "YOU be careful."

I tie up the uncounsious would-be villians, then turn to ask Sister a question.

She was leaning far out the window, causing my brotherly instincts to kick in.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, IDIOT!?" I yelp. She looses her balance slightly, then gives me a death glare. She pulled herself up and on to the roof of the train.

Faintly, i hear: "See you at the engine!" then: "YIKES! TOO FAST! AIR! ACK! COUGH CHOKE! BUG!"

I sighed, shaking my head and began my treck to the front.

I hope she doesn't do anything stupid.

"Right." I said, turning to Winter. "Lets go." and we left the car on our way to some pretty epic fights of awesomeness. Ah well.

1i1i1i1ii1i1i1i1ii1i1i1ii1i1i1i1ii1i1i1i1i1ii1i1i1i1ii1i  
**BWAHAHAHAH!**

**Omigosh it has been TOO LONG! **

**I was reading some other fanfictions lately, and i noticed, that they had review responses, and I'm like: OMG I WANNA B IN IT!**

**So i figured,**

**Eh, why not?**

**So now im doing review responses! YAYAYAYAYYAY**

**The next chapter will be up... eventualy. Along with the first chapter of my other story. =D**

**So... yeah. REVIEW! (Tell me if you thought that chapter was funny, because it made me chuckle a few times. XD**


End file.
